The Under Games
by remzy
Summary: Long ago, there were two races: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between them. The humans won easily, and seperated the monsters into districts and created the Hunger Games, a reminder for what they had done. T for swearing, violence, hints of transphobia (possibly homophobia), possible suicides, and of course everything the hunger games has.
1. The Reaping: 1

**Long ago, there were two races: Monsters and Humans.**  
 **One day, war broke out between them.**  
 **Even with their magic...**  
 **The monsters were overpowered quickly.**  
 **And to remind them for what their race has done,**  
 **They are locked in districts**  
 **Each year, they fight to the death.**

 **Before reading on: Trigger warnings for mentions of suicide, probably extreme violence, swearing, a possibility of mentions of abuse, transphobia, and the feels train here to run you over.**  
 ***Does contain OCs because using only the Undertale cast wouldn't be enough.  
Also implied Papyton, possibly implied Alphyne, and maybe other lightly implied ships.**

 **Mettaton's POV, District 3 - The Day of the Reaping.**

It was a very nice morning. The sun was lightly shining over the horizon, and the grass was a nice green, but that didn't exactly distract my mind from what could possibly be ahead of me, and what could possibly lead to my doom. Today's the reaping, and me - or my body - is seventeen, and thankfully nothing has happened to give me a higher chance, but what are the odds?

You may be thinking that if I was chosen, then I would have a huge advantage in the Hunger Games because I don't have a need for thirst or hunger. Well, that really isn't true. When a body for my ghost was being made, they made sure I was just like a normal human, the same strength and the ability to have hunger and thirst, you know, all of that, so really I have the same chances as most people, except those who actually trained.

I didn't bother to train, even if my friends pestered me about it. They were right, it would be better to train for this, but really, maybe my luck will help me today.

I have a bigger problem on my hands, and the problem is the government is slightly transphobic - no, not slightly, very. Even though I am definitely, _most positively_ a guy, they're still listing me as a girl. Which means that I shouldn't get my hopes up if the guy is picked first. Yeah, I really don't appreciate the government, but I know doing a riot would just get me killed, everyone knows that. So we try to not mess with the government.

I sigh, and get up, having finished charging. Normally when I'm charging I'm in a low power state, sort of like sleeping, but everything I hear, see, and feel is sort of blurry and I can't tell the difference when in low power. I take a quick glance at my clock as I gain my sharper vision back, and it reads 9:04 A.M.

I still have a quite a bit of time left before the reaping begins at 12:00 P.M., so I got up to get some breakfast in my amazingly small house, and realized that I didn't have any food.

I sighed, and grabbed a water bottle and headed out with some money to buy some bread. I usually began working my job as an entertainer at 9:30 A.M., but just about everyone here was off of work on the day of the reaping, because you receive the death penalty if you don't manage to make it on time. That's why most of us - at least the people I knew - hated taking risks.

When I was halfway there, I realized that _no one was working._ I mentally facepalmed to myself and went back to my home. _I guess I'm going to have to entertain myself today till the reaping,_ I thought to myself, a bit annoyed that I'd have to go hungry until tomorrow, unless the workers at the bread shop actually decided to work until their shift was over for the rest of the day, which I doubted, because everyone, including me, using The Reaping as their free pass to have a day off of work.

 **-**

 **Sans' POV, District 3 - The Reaping**

I groaned to myself on the inside as I walked into the crowd of people with my brother, Papyrus. Everyone was being so noisy, and even though it was obviously aggravating me, I couldn't blame them. I could practically _feel_ the nervousness from everyone. After all, it was time for The Reaping, and the chosen people's deaths were very likely looming above them, no matter how hard they trainedfor this, if they even trained at all.

We had applied for tesserae twice, so our chances were already higher, which actually scared me a bit. We were poor in general, and due to us actually having hunger and thirst, we often went by without food for some days and sometimes even water, it's happened enough that we're used to it and aren't as affected by it, but the feeling of an extremely empty stomach was something that I didn't like.

"Brother, do not worry, for I, the great Papyrus, will make sure you are safe!" Papyrus exclaimed with high confidence, and rather loudly. I chuckled a bit, appreciating what I knew was concern for me, but I'd rather have him safe than me. I'd really rather be the one dead than be the one without him.

That's the thing, though. Papyrus was a bit naive, and he didn't know the real consequences of death. I knew that he would be absolutely devastated if I died, and he realized the finality of death while processing it, but he really deserves to be the one living more.

I nearly zoned out before replying to him with a light smile, "Don't worry bro, I'll be fine." In all reality, I was extremely nervous, but Papyrus seemed to not be. He always seemed to lift my spirits a bit with that high confidence and excitement, and I had no doubt he could take on anything. I was hoping as much as I could that Papyrus wouldn't be chosen, so I'd have to see how that would go for me in the next ten minutes.

I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming from Papyrus' side, and right when the first word was spoken, I could tell who it was immediately. "Hello, darlings~" Mettaton.

I grumbled a bit under my breath before responding to Mettaton and said, "What do you want, Mettaton?"

He seemed to laugh just a bit, like a little giggle, before responding to me with a smile, one I couldn't tell how genuine it was. Hell, he's really good at acting, anything he said could be a lie. "I just want to see Papy, very possibly one last time!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." I rolled my eyes a bit. I didn't really like Mettaton, more of I didn't trust him, from his history of heartbreak. He left his family to become a 'star', and now barely speaks was him. In all honesty? I was just afraid that he would hurt Papyrus, and I swear I'd use my now illegal magic to torture that tin can if he ever hurt him.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted and everyone was silenced by a loud voice. "Welcome, welcome, to the 74th reaping for the Hunger Games!" Here we go. Really, I was preparing for the worst that could happen. I've always hoped for the best and that only gave me the bad things this world has to offer, so what exactly should I hope for?

"Our female tribute is..."

"Mettaton!"

Mettaton groaned loudly, probably because of both being stated as female and being chosen for the Hunger Games, Hey, I really don't like Mettaton, but seriously this government is just plain transphobic. Well, what are the odds? Mettaton had never applied for tesserae and look at him.

Mettaton walked up to the stage, looking around at the crowd of people looking at him, arms crossed, and he probably saw Napstablook, because I saw the wave of regret watch over his face. _Serves that backstabber right.  
_

"And our male tribute is..."

Maybe I'll be lucky this time.

"Papyrus!"

Fuck. My instincts immediately washed over me and I stepped forward a little bit, forgetting everything else, and instantly yelling to everyone, the crowd, the cameras, everyone, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone looked at me for a second with a surprised look on their face. Most people don't volunteer for tributes, even if it's their closest friends that were chosen to be a Hunger Games tribute. At least here, that was pretty rare, but who knows. I calmed down a little bit after everyone realized that I was going to be the male tribute instead, and something washed over me. _Fuck, I'm going to have to work with Mettaton probably at least once._ I guess it was still worth saving Papyrus from certain death, though.

"Well! Looks like Sans has volunteered! First volunteer in ten years, what a shock!" The announcer's voice just annoyed me. It was like someone trying to imitate a movie trailer voice, but failed at it. The crowd formed a bit of an open road for me so that I could get up onto stage, standing beside Mettaton. I tried to force off my sour face like Mettaton did, but I nearly failed at it.

"This is going to be just great," I mumbled under my breath sarcastically, trying to make it loud enough just so Mettaton could hear, and I was successful, because he shot a quick glare at me before The Reaping ended in our district and we had to head home to say goodbyes.

 **-**  
 **Mettaton's POV, District 3 - The Night After The Reaping**

I got home to be greeted by Napstablook, and I quickly embraced him in a ghost hug. He seemed to have tears in his eyes and seemed to look really sad and anxious as the same time. Guilt came over me and Napstablook surprisingly stopped the hug and looked at me in the eyes.

"Mettaton...please don't die like Mad Dummy...I'll really miss you..." His voice nearly broke my heart, and I felt the urge to hug him again.

"Blooky, I'm not going to die, I swear. I'll win the Hunger Games for you." I had a weak smile on my face, and the most I wanted for Blooky is for him to be happy, and If I died, I was afraid that it would never happen. "When I'm gone, talk to Papyrus! He's nice...and amazing..." My voice trailed off awkwardly, thinking of Papyrus.

"Okay...I'll go now..." Before I could respond, he was already leaving. I sighed a bit and went into my house, and began to charge, knowing that tomorrow was a big day, and my life is possibly going to be at an end soon.

 **-**

 **San's POV, District 3 - The Night After The Reaping**

"You'll be back though!" Papyrus said happily and with confidence. I couldn't bring myself to tell his innocent soul how likely it is for me to end up dying, so I just nodded and went along, agreeing with what he said to me. Maybe hope really is the way out of this.

"Yeah, of course." I smiled weakly, forcing it. If I wasn't going to get killed by the government, I'd just use my magic to get out of the Hunger Games. Sadly, the Capitol found a way to restrain our magic, and if we found out a way to use it, they'd just kill us right on the spot, no questions asked.

"Well, you better get a good night sleep, Sans!"

"Yeah...I will." I said nervously, and headed into my room to sleep.

 **AN: This was a shorter chapter than I was hoping for. Next time, I'm going to be aiming for a 10k word chapter. Thank you all for taking your time to read, this idea was really fun to write and think about!**


	2. The Reaping: 2

**Thank you all for reading more! I know I said I was going to make this chapter 10k, but it felt wrong to continue on right here.**

 **I'm also going to be changing the POV format just a little!**

 **Undyne's POV, District 4 - 12:30 pm, time of the reaping in District 4.**

I ran to the crowd of people standing before the stage, with a single person and a bowl of names that would soon shape two of our fates. I had a bit of confidence in me, but even for me, this process were nerve-wracking. I knew that there was a good chance I wouldn't be chosen for this at all, and I'd be all nice and safe in my home, in district four.

I'm eighteen, and this is the time for me to volunteer. I've been waiting for this moment all my life, and I was determined to win the Hunger Games for the sake of my family and to be another victor of the Hunger Games. I was getting really excited for this - ignoring the fact that this could end with me facing death during the games.

I had been preparing for this ever since at birth. I was a career tribute. I've always been both a bit terrified and fascinated by the Hunger Games. When I was younger, I was always terrified and didn't want to be picked. Now, I'm just getting ready to volunteer.

The crowd went silent as the announcer spoke, "Welcome, welcome, to the 74th reaping for the Hunger Games!" His voice was horribly ecstatic, and even I could tell how fake his enthusiasm was.

"Our female tribute is Hydria!"

Quickly, before he could move on with the male tribute, I yelled with determination, "I volunteer as tribute!" I made sure they could hear me and yelled as loudly as I could.

"Looks like we have a career tribute coming up to volunteer, great!" He said with that same fake ecstatic voice, which made me sigh just a little. The crowd opened up a little bit so that I could make my way towards the stage, and I got on quickly with a proud grin on my face, and I could see some of my family members cheering me on as I looked around the crowd, subconsciously wondering who I was going to end up as partners with for the Games.

The announcer began to dismiss the fact that I was there, and then continued on the announce the male tribute for District 4.

"And our male tribute is..."

"Fennec!" Fennec? I had never heard of someone named Fennec, so I was genuinely curious to who this monster was. The crowd opened up again for whoever this guy was to come on up onto the stage, and when he got closer, I got a bit of a better view on him.

He seemed to be sort of a crocodile monster that, from my point of view, couldn't seem to be any older than thirteen. The way his posture and facial expression was, he looked like he was about to have a breakdown, obviously extremely nervous from being nominated. I almost felt bad for the guy; but I knew no one would be volunteering for him, because everyone seemed silent, as if they weren't even thinking about volunteering and just taking pity on the poor guy.

He stood next to me, and I noticed that he was actually shaking a lot more than I had thought he was when he was farther away in the crowd.

I had just noticed the Hydria monster looking at me with a face that basically screamed thank you. I turned to her and gave just a bit of a genuine smile before turning back to look at the crowd with a sense of pride, excitement, and also nervousness.

It was pretty awkward, and we were dismissed to say our goodbyes to our family before leaving, possibly forever. I didn't exactly pay attention to the others as I rushed to get to my home, as I didn't want to waste my time getting prepared for the upcoming days, and I wanted to say goodbye to all my friends before I had to leave.

As I walked from the crowd, I heard faint voices congratulating me in the distance, which just boosted my self-esteem more. Fennec, on the over hand, seemed to just be freaking out and walking slowly. I really didn't know what to say to him, so I decided I'd end up talking to him on the train to The Capitol, because it was probably inevitable.

 **-  
Muffet's POV, District 11 - 4:00 pm, time of the reaping in District 11.**

I let out a little sigh, hurrying to get to the reaping in time. I knew that I'd get executed in the worst way possible here if I didn't, because the peacekeepers here were extremely violent and knew how to intimidate the crowd and order us around. I was quite hungry, and I had no money to buy any food with. Even if I did, everyone was off work at the moment to join the Reaping. As soon as this ended though, the monsters that weren't the tributes would be forced to go to work again, usually to around 6:30.

Right when I was near the crowd and managed to get into the back of it, I could hear the announcer speak the exact same words that he's said for seven years. Could the Capitol somehow get anymore orderly than this?

The guy seemed like his confidence was breaking through the sky and heading into space. He's had the job for seven years, and everytime he announced the Reaping his tone never changed. In fact, it was all the same words, all the same tone, enough to bore me already.

He took the mic off its stand as if he was trying to give some dramatic effect, one that he's been doing every single reaping. "Welcome, welcome, to the 74th reapi-" suddenly, there was a loud screeching sound, and when I managed to see what happened, the guy was picking his mic off the floor! There was a bit of laughter, but the peacekeepers that were behind him took out their spears and instantly silenced us, and of course I was chuckling with the crowd.

"Alright, don't mind that. Anyway! Welcome, welcome, to the 74th reaping for the Hunger Games!" He spoke again, as if nothing had ever happened, and I had the urge to shoot a dirty glare at him with all five eyes, but I knew If I was caught I'd get executed, because the peacekeepers are, no joke, that strict with us.

I held my breath. I had applied for tesserae four times, so my chances were already extremely high, and I wouldn't even be surprised if I was chosen.

"Our female tribute is Muffet!"

Here we go. I held my breath and slowly walked up to the stage, suddenly breaking out in a sweat, nervousness washing over me. I was certain that my fate was sealed right when he spoke my name, and I took a quick look over the crowd, and was weirdly disappointed when no one wanted to volunteer for me. I let out a big sigh, praying that the peacekeepers didn't hear that, and thankfully I was safe.

"And our male tribute is Asriel!"

The crowd opened up slightly to reveal a boy that looked like he was eight - probably just twelve - who just looked too kind to hurt a human fly. I nearly ended up screaming at the cameras for this. An innocent little monster like this didn't deserve to be subjected to the Hunger Games, and I felt a pang of protectiveness fill me, and I was determined to protect him in the games and put his life first. I grit my teeth just a little bit, not enough for anyone to be able to notice and point it out to the peacekeepers.

He walked up and stood next to me, and I swear if I wasn't on stage, I'd just give him a big hug right then and there. I saw who I assumed was his mother, and she looked absolutely heartbroken, and I made a mental note to myself to go talk to her after the crowd was dismissed, right before it was time to head back to work, for her at least.

The peacekeepers gave a glare at the crowd and when the announcer was done speaking, the audience clapped, but I cpould tell by their faces it was fake, and some of them were doing it slower than they should, to hint their distaste for what was going on. We were dismissed and I walked off stage.

I quickly remembered what I had wanted to do, and quickly rushed over to Toriel before the announcer could scream at us to get back to work with a megaphone. She was looking to the other side, so when I got behind her I tapped her shoulder lightly, trying not to scare her much.

"Hey, just remember, I'll try and protect Asriel." I smiled warmly at her. God, this was so unlikely for me to do. She nodded and gave a bit of a smile, and when I focused on her more, I could see there were some tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. What's your name...?" She asked me, and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm Muffet, yours?"

"I am Toriel." I nodded, and was about to talk more with her to not make anything seem awkward, but she interrupted me.

"You should get head back to pack and say your goodbyes." She stated with a sudden look of concern, and I let out a bit of a smile and nodded once more, turning back to head to my house.

 **\- TIME SKIP -**

I sighed as I got to my home. The hunger was killing me, and I had yet to drink water to try and ease the feeling of it, so it was a pain to drag myself home like this. I opened the door to my house where I lived alone, and sighed. I was scared to apply for tesserae again so I didn't do it, but now I realized that it would of done nothing and my name would probably still have been chosen.

I closed the door to my home and slumped back on it, rethinking my life just a little. Surprisingly, even though most people thought I was likable, I had no actual friends, just acquaintances, mainly the people that I normally worked with. I had no actual charms, or anything else that I wanted to bring with me, so all I could do is sleep until morning and leave the district, getting ready for what is probably my doom.

I decided to hurry up into bed, so I ended up changing as quick as possible, hoping with all my heart that I could at least get a good nights' sleep on an empty stomach. I stretched a bit before climbing into bed, and I looked at my clock, which read 10:45 PM.

Before closing my eyes, I grabbed my water and drank some of it to try and have my hunger pains not feel as bad.

I was awfully tired, so thankfully I was able to fall asleep quickly without any struggle.

 **Undyne's POV, District 4 - After the reaping**

I reached my home and I was ecstatic and excited to be able to participate in the Games. It's been my dreams for two years now - an insane dream, but oh hell yes it was finally coming true. I never even considered that I'm likely to die, but I was more confident as a career tribute, knowing that I had a better chance at winning this. I knew that I couldn't fail at this, and to die would be an absolute shame for me, even in death.

I had already said my goodbyes to my friends in a rush, and everywhere I went I was greeted with a congratulations. I didn't know about the other districts, but here it was such a great honor to be a tribute for the Hunger Games when you were a career tribute.

I knew there was just one special little thing that I would be wearing to the Hunger Games, into the games, and hopefully out of the games. It was something extremely special to me, and in general? I couldn't bear to be separated from it.

I nearly jumped into my bed, and for a moment I thought I'd be too excited to sleep, but in all reality I was a bit worn out from the day, with everything that has happened. the Reaping was a pretty big deal for us career tributes.

Tomorrow's going to be a big day. 


End file.
